This invention relates to a door-bolting device for electrical appliances, and in particular for the doors of washing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a door-bolting device having an instant bolting and a delayed unbolting action combined with monitoring the water level in the appliance.
A known door-bolting device for the above-stated purpose comprises
(a) a housing; and
(b) a slide bolt having several through-holes (openings molded, punched or bored) therein and being longitudinally displaceable in a longitudinal guiding groove provided in one face of a main wall of the housing;
one of the through-holes being a locking aperture associated with, and adapted for being entered by, a door-locking hook being connected with the door to be bolted,
at least one of the other through-holes being a bolting opening adapted for being penetrated by a bolting rod so as to block the movement of the slide bolt when the door-bolting device is in bolted position; and
the slide bolt comprising a lock-down recess being in parallel and staggered relationship with the through-holes in the slide bolt.
Such bolting devices have been described, for instance, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 14 436. They are bimetal-controlled devices being adapted for delayed bolting of the door of an electrical appliance as well as delayed unbolting of the same. No simultaneous monitoring of the water level in the appliance is provided for when using these known door-bolting devices, for instance, in washing machines.